My Little Neko
by Kagayaku-Tsukikage
Summary: Discontinued....
1. Bonding

Chapter 1: Bonding  
  
Kai woke up in Rei's house. "What am I doing here?"  
"You don't remember?" A voice says.  
"Rei?"  
"Yeah, it's me."  
"What happened? My head hurts."  
"Well, I don't know how to say this but your grandfather died and your mansion is destroyed..." Kai looked down, "Oh...yeah..."  
"My mom said you can live with me, if you want."  
"Why not, I have no where else to go..."  
"Kai, I feel so bad, I don't know what to do."  
"I don't care anymore about anything," Kai said getting up.  
"Not even beyblading?"  
"Beyblading is what took my life! You think I want to anymore? I never really liked it! I was forced to play it by my grandfather! I don't care anymore!"  
"How can you say that? If you really didn't like it then why did you? Why did you fight with us?"  
"I told you I was-"  
"Bullshit!"  
"What?"  
"You could've quit if you wanted to but you didn't! You wanted to and you did with us, your friends!"  
"I don't have friends!" Kai shouted turning away.  
"Keep thinking that Kai, but you know what! As much as you reject us we still care for you! Fight for your friendship...me the most..."  
"What?" he said surprised looking at Rei  
"I crave for your attention, but you don't care, I tried my best at blading so I didn't disappoint you because I knew you wouldn't like me."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"This is hard to say but I-"  
"Rei, it's time to get ready for school, I'm sure you can lend your friend some clothes. Just for today anyway," Rei's mom said. "Okay mom," Rei replied. His mom left the room. "What were you going to say?" Kai insisted. He had a look that he never showed before. Rei looked away. "We have to go," Rei said. Kai grabbed his arm.  
"Tell me," he insisted, "I want to know."  
"Um...Kai I...can't, I'm sorry..." Rei said pulling away.  
  
^~~~~~* * *~~~~~^  
  
To Rei's surprise, everyone from the blade breakers were in the same class. "Hi Rei!" Max said with a grin, "Long time no see buddy." Kai was in the back of the class room looking out the window. "Yo, bummer man, I heard what happened to Kai," Tyson stormed in. "Yeah me too it was all over the news!" Max agreed.  
"I know! Rei I heard he's staying with you."  
"Yeah, he is."  
"I feel so bad for him though," Max said.  
"We all do, but we can't do anything about it."  
"Hey Kenny what's up dude?" Tyson said as he greeted Kenny at the door.  
"Wow, everyone is here," Kenny said happily.  
"Hey chief," Rei smiled.  
"Did you guys hear what happened to Kai?"  
"Yeah we did, he's over there," Rei said pointing to Kai.  
"Hey Kai! Are you feeling okay?" Kenny asked. Kai looked at him and then back out the window. "Kai?" Kenny asked but Kai didn't respond. He didn't look sad, he looked angry. "Forget it chief," Rei said putting a hand on Kenny's shoulder.  
  
^~~~~~* * *~~~~~^  
  
All five of them walked home from school when they bumped into the white tigers. "Hi Rei!" Mariah said gleefully as she hugged him. "Hey Mariah," Rei said hugging back.  
"Long time no see buddy," Lee said.  
"Yeah."  
"Oh Rei I missed you!" Mariah cried. Rei didn't really share the same feeling for Mariah as he did for Kai. Mariah loved Rei though even though he told her that he loved Kai. "We heard what happened Kai," Kevin said looking up to him. "So," Kai replied looking away.  
"So! Why you-"  
"Let it go, he's been through enough," Lee insisted. Kai walked past the white tigers.  
"Well it was nice meeting you guys, bye," Rei said waving and followed Kai. Max and Tyson waved too and walked different paths. Rei and Kai went home and into Rei's room.  
"Now what were you gonna say?" Kai asked again. His attitude changed toward Rei. Rei hoped that it was because Kai shared feelings for him as much as Rei did.  
"I just wanted to tell you that I have feelings for you."  
"Feelings?"  
"I want to be with you?" Rei said looking away. Kai approached him.  
"Really?"  
  
THIS IS THE END SO PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Love Behind Closed Doors

Okay I lied, that wasn't the end but it was the end of that chapter. Too many reviews made me write this chapter the consecutive day. So here is chapter 2!  
  
Chapter 2: Love behind closed doors.  
  
That night they spent together was the best. Kai and Rei together like this. No one could separate them this time, no one. Rei was still awake watching his lover sleep, in the same bed. Rei wanted to hold him, kiss him again. But he loved to watch him sleep. He looked peaceful, and Rei did not want to take it away. He thought of what his lover might be dreaming. Is he dreaming of them together? But Rei knew he was. Kai was smiling in his sleep. He never smiled like that before; it was a smile of love. Rei wanted to savor that moment. Rei was tired but found the energy to just watch Kai sleep.  
  
Rei woke up that morning alone. Kai wasn't there. In fact of course he wasn't. He didn't sleep in the same bed as Rei. It was all just a pleasant dream. Rei couldn't remember what really happened because he didn't care. He just hoped that he could get enough strength to show, not tell him but show him. Rei couldn't do that though.what would Kai think? But he felt that Kai needs it. He needs to be loved now more than ever.  
  
^~~~~~* * *~~~~~^  
  
Rei and Kai walked in the classroom. "Hey guys!" Max greeted them gleefully. He always had that cheerful smile. It always cheered up everyone, everyone except Kai. No one could cheer him up. Rei knew that but still, his love for Kai would never end. "Hey Max how's everything?" Rei smiled, "And where is Tyson?" "Probably late." "On his second day? He's so irresponsible." Kai walked past them both and to his seat. He never really talked to max or Tyson. They didn't matter to him. But Kai was always thinking. Thinking of something all the time. He was thinking about yesterday. About what Rei had told him. Kai, too, secretly wanted to be with Rei but couldn't tell him. He didn't know how. How could he tell Rei after he was mean to him before? The bell rang and Tyson just got in the classroom. He was almost late. "What took you Tyson?" Kenny asked. "Well I was in this Beyblade match with one of my fans. He was a rookie so I thought him a bit. Why not learn from the pro?" Tyson smiled. "Well I'm glad it hasn't gone to his head," Max smiled. "Beyblade..hmph," Kai thought as he gazed out the window resting his head on his hand. No one really wanted to talk to Kai because he never responded. Only Rei tried and he would never stop. Rei always wanted to be noticed by Kai. The rest of the day went as usual. Kai was always by himself. Even when Rei wanted to be with him Kai moved away. Kai wanted to push everyone away but Rei didn't know why. He would force it from Kai though, he would try.  
  
^~~~~~* * *~~~~~^  
  
That night Rei wandered to where Kai was. He wasn't sleeping. He was staring at the moon. "Kai?" Rei managed to say. Kai looked at him with the same *I don't care* look. "What do you want?" He asked sincerely. ((This was it Rei, now or never)) Rei thought, ((I can do this, let me do this)). "Well Kai, I have to tell you something," Rei said shakily. "Sit down," Kai said patting a space on the bad next to him. ((Is he doing what I think he is?)) Rei couldn't help but except this invitation and sat besides him. "Kai-" "Before you tell me I have something to tell you," Kai said and looked at Rei. Rei gazed into Kai's beautiful eyes. "I also share feelings for you." That was it. That was what Rei wanted to hear. The words melted into his mind but he wanted more. He wanted to be told those three magic words. ((I love you)) echoed through Rei's head. Should he tell Kai? "Kai, I." Rei began grabbing Kai's hand. Kai looked at Rei and squeezed his hand. "I.I." "Don't," Kai said, "Don't tell me yet." Kai pulled Rei so close that their chests were touching. Rei whispered in Kai's ear, "I love you." "Say it again." "I love you." Kai loved the feel of Rei's cool voice in his ear. Kai kissed Rei softly on his cheek. He started to lightly kiss Rei all over his face. Rei loved the feel of Kai's cold lips on his face. Rei put his hands around Kai's waist and captured his lips. Kai moved his head back allowing Rei's tongue to slip into his mouth. Rei stroked Kai's tongue with his. Kai moaned in pleasure. Every stroke was like heaven to Kai. Soon Kai and Rei were moaning in unison. Kai ran his fingers through Rei's long, black hair which was free and wild. Rei moved away from Kai's lips and took advantage of Kai's exposed neck. He began to suck and lick his neck. Kai moaned silently and he felt Rei's breath go down his back. "Whatever you do, please.don't stop. Don't let this end." But Rei knew he would have to. Before someone discovers. Rei would have to keep their love behind closed doors. Rei again moved up to the lips of his lover. Kai's hands grasped on Rei's shirt. Rei finally stopped. "What's wrong?" Kai asked. "No one can ever know," Rei told him," I must leave you for today, goodnight."  
  
The End of Chapter 2 Please Review. I hope it was better than the last. 


	3. Secrets

Here is Chapter 3. I was thinking of something new, like a rape. Yeah they can rape Kai!  
  
Kai: Uh.no my contract does not state that, I'm outta here  
  
Rei: Kai, come back ::goes after him::  
  
Kai: Fine but no raping......not again.....  
  
Rei: Why don't you pair Max and Tyson?  
  
I have great respect for Max being that he is my favorite and has the cute kitty mouth and I dislike Tyson with a passion therefore pairing them is out of the question.  
  
Rei: ......  
  
Also I could've paired Max and Kai.  
  
Kai: Don't go there.  
  
So here is Chapter 3, sorry for the delay but I had huge writer's block.  
  
Chapter 3: Secrets  
  
The next day was different. Well at least Max seemed to notice. Kai and Rei were spending to much time together and smiled more often. "Get a grip Max; they live together now so maybe they became friends?" Tyson said. Max didn't care what Tyson said, of he knew Kai then Kai wasn't about to become friends like that with anyone. Heck they were living together during the beyblade tournament.  
After school Max went over to Rei's house. "Hello there," Rei's mom greeted Max at the door, "Rei is in his room, you can go on up."  
"Thank you," Max said. He went up to Rei's room. The door was slightly cracked. He slowly pushed open the door. To his surprise he found Rei with Kai, kissing. "Oh, my god." Max said with his eyes wide opened. He was shocked. Kai and Rei broke away. "Uh...max, what are you doing here?" Rei said shakily.  
".You.and.Kai?"  
"Max wait, you can't tell!" Kai shouted. Rei quickly grabbed Max, "Promise us you won't tell anyone," Rei said nervously. Kai stood up from the bed. "Yeah Max, please, just don't tell," he said.  
"I won't but you should," Max said.  
"I know but, not know, not yet." Rei said as his voice faded.  
"Why?"  
"Do you think what would happen if people find out?"  
".I guess you're right, but you should at least tell Tyson and Kenny."  
  
^~~~~~* * *~~~~~^  
  
The next day at school Tyson noticed something strange about Max "Yo Max what's up?" Tyson asked.  
"Nothing." Max sighed.  
"Don't sound like nothing."  
"Look, I can't tell you."  
"Tell me what?"  
"A secret.about.someone."  
"What? Come on you can tell me, I'm your friend. I won't tell, promise."  
"Okay but don't say anything to Rei and Kai. I went over to Rei's house and when I went up into his room I saw him and Kai."  
"So."  
"They were.kissing."  
"What!"  
"SH! Here they come." Max whispered pointing to the door. Kai and Rei entered together. "Hi guys," Rei said greeting Max and Tyson. Kai, of course, just ignored them like normal. Max and Tyson both smiled nervously. Rei didn't pay attention to it. Kenny came in after and Max and Tyson rushed to him. "Yo chief, you won't believe this?" Tyson whispered.  
"What? And what are you whispering about?" Kenny said.  
"Well, when I went to Rei's house." "He found Kai and Rei kissing! But you can't tell." Tyson interrupted. Kenny stood there dumbfounded. "Well now the cat's out of the bag," Dizzi said. "Oh, Dizzi don't tell." "I won't but one of you should for spilling the beans." "Let's just pretend we don't know, they'll tell us.hopefully." Max sighed. "That's gonna be hard, since they are both our friends." "Just keep it shut." "..I'll try."  
  
END  
  
Max, why did you tell?  
  
Max: I can't keep a secret under peer pressure.  
  
Peer pressure? You were eager to tell Tyson.  
  
Tyson: Yeah!  
  
Shut up because you told Kenny.  
  
Kenny: But I wouldn't tell. I know you won't but other people might.  
  
Max: Tyson, you better not tell on me.  
  
Kenny: That goes for you too Dizzi.  
  
Dizzi: What? I'm just a computer after all.  
  
Well this is the end, what will happen next? Review and this one might not be good as the second but I had to rid this chapter. To make for it, the next Chapter is called Exposed. 


	4. Exposed

OMG it's chappie 4...what happened to me? I dunno...but let me write chapter 4...  
  
Chapter 4(funaly) Exposed.  
  
The next day Rei and Kai came to school, there was a lot of commotion going about in the classroom. Everyone stared at them strangly. Kai looked to Max in anger. ((He told didn't he...when I get my hands on him I'll)  
"Kai...do you think they..." Rei whispered, "do you think they..."  
"Kai!" Someone called from behind. Kai turned to see Mariah. She looked angry. She grabbed Kai by his shirt and pulled him out of the classroom. Rei stood in awe as Kai was dragged off to some unknown but surely scary place. "Hey Rei," Max said as Rei sat beside him, "They..found out...."  
"WHAT! HOW!" Rei cried.  
"I....I think...when I told Tyson and Kenny...maybe someone heard..."  
"YOU TOLD TYSON AND KENNY!"  
"Yah...sorry...they..I...don't hurt me..."  
  
Elsewhere.  
"KAI YOU BASTARD! You stole my Rei from me! How could he love another man! You ruined him. Bastard!"  
"Don't you dare accuse me of such! He loved me! What we did was his idea.. Don't be angry because he 't love a wretch like you."  
"Wretch! I'll show you! I'll-"  
Kai slapped Mariah.She was in shock. He...hit her. Kai growled and walked away. Now he and Rei would have to endure the humiliation of the truth. Max would pay for this...this...Kai promised.  
  
TBC  
  
Sorry it's so short but...I have to get to bed...heh....I'll give you a lil' hint of what's coming up..I'll even write it tomorrow so be loyal for me.Next time:  
Bullies, Friendship Quarrels and relationship troubles all ahead. Bring your helmet and your shovel! 


	5. The Great Disappointment

Chapter 5 The Great Disappointment  
  
Summary: Well ya see....I got this review from this cool person so I'm gonna use that person's idea and morph it a lil into this chapter. This chapter takes place one week later. Oh yeah..you want shovels because of what you're gonna want to do to either Rei, me or Mariah...helmets are for your own protection.  
  
Kai P.O.V  
  
I can't believe Rei told me...that he didn't love me anymore. I couldn't understand why. We were so happy...I was finally happy. I had someone I could care for and someoe who could care for me. He left me...without and explanaition. He left me for that girl..Mariah...that pink haired wench. Thinking of her made me angry. She had to steal my Rei from me...the memory of his leave pains me...  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
"Kai...there...is somthing I must tell you..." Rei said not ale to look into my eyes.  
"Rei?" I asked sensing some disturbance.  
"I don't think this is going to work out after all Kai."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I...can't be with you...we both...boys after all."  
"W-What are you saing?"  
"I'm..I can't be with you.."  
"You're leaving me?"  
"Don't take it so hard Kai...we can still be friends."  
"YOU'RE LEAVING ME! HOW COULD YOU!"  
"K-Kai calm down!"  
"No! Why the sudden change of face Rei?!"  
"I just...came to my senses is all...look Kai, you know this couldn't work out. How could it?"  
"Because, I love you...and I thought you loved me."  
"How could you love me? A man?"  
"It doesn't matter Rei...I thought you loved me...I...."  
"I care for you deeply Kai...but I can't love you...I'm sorry.."  
  
END  
  
Sigh....I walked over to the bed and curled under the blanket. I wanted to tay her for all eternity...my life was destroyed...destroyed and handed to me in pieces...most of them are lost because of the carelessness of the personw who broke it. I'm...alone again..I feared this...maybe grandfather was right..no one could ever care for me...  
  
R & R...sorry folks but ruining ppls lives is fun! 


End file.
